


Falling

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-17
Updated: 2007-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Falling

Title: Falling  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s Challenge: #78: Fall  
Warning(s): Highlight to see. *Pure, unadulterated fluff, suggestion of Mpreg. *  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Falling

~

“Aren’t the leaves beautiful?” Harry asked, twining his fingers with Severus’ as they strolled.

Severus allowed the contact, but rolled his eyes at the sentiment. “It’s autumn, Potter,” he said. “The leaves are attractive, but fleeting. Soon, everything will be desolate and barren for winter.”

Harry smiled, and turning towards Severus, took his other hand and placed it gently on the swell of his belly. “Not everything is barren,” he said.

Severus blinked. “You mean you’re...?”

Harry nodded, hopeful.

Severus drew him close. “What did I do to deserve such happiness?” he whispered.

Harry chuckled. “You fell for a Gryffindor.”

~


End file.
